Caesar salazar
Info: *'Voice Actor': Freddy Rodriguez Caesar Salazar is Rex's older brother and one of the surviving scientists of the Nanite Project. Alongside his parents, Caesar started the nanite research team in Abysus. During the research, the scientists divided into groups: each having different ideas about how to use the power coming from the nanites. It's known that during the Nanite Project, Caesar created two Artificial Intelligences that later went rouge and threatened all life on earth: The decontamination program ZAG-RS and the control nanite Alpha. Personality Caesar's personality is akin to that of a mad scientist, coming off to Rex and the others as a tad of whack from reality. Yet he seems to be aware of his own eccentricities as demonstrated when Rex asked him, "Are you crazy?!" To which he replied,"Depends on who you ask." Although, having no amnesia, Caesar has an information gap due to his five year absence in sub-speed caused by the explosion blast at the Abysus research facility. He is very upbeat, curious, and quite over-protective of his younger brother. In fact, it seems some of Caesar's less "weird" traits are shared with Rex, like his sense of humor and loyalty. Caesar seems to be fearless, as long as science is involved, as he was not afraid of mutations due to his work on the nanites. As he had previously mentioned, he and his colleagues had expected mutations, but nothing like the present EVOs and had stood in front of many without worrying about being harmed. This far, it seems that he generally not afraid of anything, as made apparent but not only the EVO situations, but the way he barged in Providence without prior worry. Hustory Caesar was born and raised in a small remote town where he went to school and received a basic education. Since he was a kid, he was distinguished by his extraordinary inventiveness. At some point Caesar and his parents-Violeta Salazar and Rafael Salazar- had been traveling the world. After Rex was born, the whole family settled in Geneva, Switzerland. Yet still he and Rex kept coming back to the small town in summer holidays. Later, Caesar, alongside his parents, started the nanite research team in Abysus. During the research, the scientists divide into groups- each having different ideas how to use the power coming from the nanites. Due to the unfortunate event, Rex was gravely and only an infusion of nanites could save him. Yet the successful operation did not change their plans. One of the scientists sabotage the project, which caused a massive explosion and it was Rex's new powers.(Which were, mostly a side- effect of the previous infusion.) That saved Rex and Caesar from the nanite event. Abilities = Magnet devise:'''Caesar uses this devise to knock out his enmies. If its magnet it can mess with their Nanites and passes them out. He first used it when entering Providence. He uses this mainly a lot. He might of used this way back in the past. Its possible. When Caesar said,"I guess I'll have to insist." He used to go to his brother and give him something from his lab. Rex usual thinks when he does this, he thinks crazy or loco. But Caesar intends on using on people in his way. It sends a magnetic force and makes them dizzy,as well. Caesar sure knows how to wipe them out. It is to protect him from danger and if you look in the middle it looks like iron's man little thing that powers the suit. He also holds some of his inventions that he uses to protect himself with. For intents,When he pulled out bombs and magnetic shield out the whole place looked like fog and smoke. He did that so no one could come and see him. He has only used it once. The first time he took it off was when he might of seen Rex when releasing the bubble. '''Null Void Gun:It might be true but Caesar also made his own Null Void gun. It is use to trap evil to the Null Void where villains go to. Category:Characters